1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an alpine ski boot comprising a shell base on which is at least partially journalled an upper constituted by at least one rear spoiler and a front cuff, the rear spoiler being journalled with respect to the shell base about a transverse axis and comprising a tensioning lever exerting a traction on at least one flexible and nonextensible link inserted between a front mobile portion of the boot to be controlled by tightening a part of the lower part of the leg or the foot and the lever, such lever also exerting an action on an element for restoring rear support of the upper on the shell base.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
Such means exerting a tightening action both on a portion of the boot and on an element for restoring rear support are known by the French Patent Publication No. 2,657,235.
In that application, a support element is described, which is journalled on an axis of the rear spoiler and adapted to be placed in support on a support portion of the shell base, when the boot is closed. This support element is driven into the working position by the end of the lever during its movement towards a closure position of the boot, against the elastic return means.
This device has a certain number of disadvantages due to the presence of the support element itself, which is controlled by the lever and which in fact constitutes an intermediate element to be attached on the rear spoiler. This constitutes an additional element to be manufactured and positioned in place, and requires, in addition, a very precise adjustment of the elements that have to cooperate with respect to each other, whereas the elements that support them are relatively flexible, therefore deformable.
This can result in an accidental unlatching of the boot for the two functions cited herein above and can result in the user falling down.
The French Patent Publication No. 2,643,795 also discloses a tensioning lever acting on a cable interposed between a fixed point of the shell base and a point of the rear spoiler on which the cable acts due to the action of the lever.
The pivoting thereof immobilizes the rear spoiler and consequently the front cuff which is then capable of being affixed to it. The upper constituted in this way, offers an efficient restoration of rear support along a certain angle of advance with respect to the shell base, but it complicates the construction of the boot generally, because the closure means annexed to the front cuff on the rear spoiler, thus immobilized, must be envisioned and put into position. Unless, it is related to the positioning of internal tightening means of the foot as described in the Italian Patent No. 1,187,443.
This patent discloses a control lever acting on two cables, one in connection with an internal tightening plate of the foot, and the other with the front cuff which it drives while tightening on the rear spoiler for latching on the lower part of the leg of the skier.
Here, restoring support is done on the upper at an upper portion pivoting about a journalled axis whereas the other cable takes support on a mobile foot retention assembly.
This does not offer a positive rear support because the entire device is mounted on journalled elements.